


Needy

by edgy_butter_toast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Edging, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, keith has a sappy side, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_butter_toast/pseuds/edgy_butter_toast
Summary: It was just an ordinary day on the job for Captain Shirogane.That is, it would be, if it weren’t for the man on his lap, grinding his bare ass on Shiro’s clothed groin.(in which Keith is very desperate, and Shiro is more than happy to tease him.)





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing another fic, now that the semester is finally over. 
> 
> This one is inspired by some absolutely lovely fanart by Noa on Twitter Please show support for this artist!!  
> https://twitter.com/noa5121/status/1075496984889323520
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 8)

It was just an ordinary day on the job for Captain Shirogane. He sat in his darkened office, an orange monitor illuminating his focused expression.

That is, it would be, if it weren’t for the man on his lap, grinding his bare ass on Shiro’s clothed groin. Keith’s moans filled the room as Shiro simply continued scrolling through the ship’s database, looking through the necessary preparations for if the crew encountered an emergency.

_Particle barrier is ready to run. Left and right wing propulsion jets are ready—_

“Ah—"

_..to…_

“Shiro—“

… _operate._

 “ _Shiro—!”_

The older man sighed, finding Keith’s desperation amusing as it was interruptive. It definitely was going to be an unproductive day.

Eventually, Keith gripped Shiro’s neck, leaning forward to grind his dick harder, physically begging Shiro to reciprocate. Shiro took his sweet time before he finally remarked: “You’ve been insatiable lately, Keith.”

Keith continued rutting his hips against Shiro. “I—Ah—can’t get off on one or two fucks a month anymore, you know.”

Shiro sympathized with that. With the turmoil surrounding the team’s race to defeat Hagar, and the steady pace of responsibilities as captain, neither Keith nor Shiro had much free time. The best they could do was ration portion of their training hours as quick fucks, the past weeks of which did not satisfy Keith.

Which was why the younger man finally had enough, boldly coming into Shiro’s office, demanding for something more intimate and in-line with what he craved. Shiro, likewise, wanted Keith, not just during those heated, mostly physical moments in the back of the locker room, but wanted alone time to even just _talk._

But Shiro only hummed in response, knowing that his indifferent tone annoyed Keith. He wanted to tease Keith slowly, building his neediness and filling him with frustration until it overflowed.

“Shiro,” Keith groaned.

The reply was nonchalant, “Yes?”

“For God’s sake,” Keith whined, “Forget your work for a damn minute and fuck me already.”

Suppressing a smile, Shiro continued to work for just another moment before pushing the monitor out of the way. He steadied Keith’s trembling body with his large hands, at last making eye contact. Keith sighed in relief as he was finally acknowledged, meeting Shiro’s gaze with his own, his eyes hazy and indignant.

Shiro’s teasing grin softened. “Sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Keith shivered as Shiro gently ran his prosthetic hand up his spine, his words coming out in a breathy rush, “No, I—I understand. You’re busy. You’re the captain now, and I know you’ve been overwhelmed with responsibilities.” Keith paused before whispering, “I’m proud of you.”

Shiro’s heart swelled, and he cupped Keith’s jaw, rubbing his thumb along his jawbone. Eyes bright with lust and love, Shiro leaned forward and brushed his lips against Keith’s, savoring the long-desired intimacy. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith rested his forehead against Shiro’s and murmured, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a moment, sharing breath in the confined space. The mood shifted to one of urgency, however, as Shiro felt Keith’s bare erection rub against his abdomen again. Shiro’s pulse quickened in excitement, but he kept his voice steady.

“Now. I think you’ve earned some attention. What do you want me to do?”

Keith murmured against Shiro’s neck, “I already told you. Fuck me.”

Shiro hummed, “I’ll gladly do that. But in this office…what if someone walks in on us?”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith groaned, “I don’t care. I just need you inside me already.”

To make a point, Keith leaned back onto the desk, sitting on the edge. He had taken off his pants the instant he entered the office but did not remove his jacket. Shiro also kept his clothes on. He decided it’d be easier to cover up a potentially embarrassing situation if someone actually did walk in on them.

As Keith settled, he laid face-up on the desk, spreading his legs. Shiro saw how Keith’s dick was coated with precum, the member red and visibly aching.

Until this moment—seeing Keith spread out on his desk like this, face flushed, a desperate, needy look in his eyes, Shiro didn’t realize how much _he_ wanted this, wanted Keith. He was finally aware of his own erection straining against his pants, an uncomfortable wetness accumulating. Shiro removed his belt and unzipped his pants, sighing as his heated, full erection entered the cool air. He blushed when he saw Keith’s knowing expression.

“Well,” Keith teased, “Looks like you made preparation easier on my part.”

Unable to wait any longer, Shiro inserted two fingers into Keith’s puckered asshole. Carefully pushing his large, prosthetic fingers in and out, curling them slightly against the hot, smooth walls. Keith bit his lip, unsuccessfully suppressing a shiver. Shiro murmured, “Relax, Keith. Let me take care of you.”

Keith merely nodded in reply, eyes closing shut. Precum continued to dribble down his dick, and Shiro eyed the slick covered member hungrily. With each push of Shiro’s fingers, Keith’s legs spread farther and farther apart, silently communicating that he was ready.

Removing his fingers, Shiro reached into his desk drawer to receive a small bottle of “emergency” lube—something he was secretly thrilled to finally use. He covered his dick in lube until it was thoroughly slick. Propping Keith’s hips with a hand, he lifted the younger man’s ass up. With his other hand he guided his cock to Keith’s hole, thrusting in with some resistance.

Keith gritted out, “Damn, did your dick get bigger since becoming pilot of the Atlas?”

“Does it matter?” Shiro laughed as he moaned, “We both know you’ll take it well anyways.”

Keith flushed, his own laughs turning into moans as Shiro continued to push in until he bottomed out. 

Shiro rolled his hips slowly, eliciting a moan from Keith. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Keith’s face, closely watching as his expression contorted with passion. Their rhythm was slow—infuriatingly slow—and Keith reached to touch his own cock. But Shiro’s hand snapped out, locking Keith’s wrists in a grip against the desk.

“Wait.” Shiro scolded under his breath, slowing the pace even more.

“ _Shiro,_ ” Keith whined, patience officially spent, “Hurry the fuck up.”

“Nope,” Shiro sighed, pleasure dripping from his voice, “Just trust me. It’ll feel better if we take it slow.”

With a few more languid thrusts, Shiro had Keith practically fracturing around his cock, repeatedly hitting Keith’s prostrate. Shiro leaned in to change the angle, speeding up _just_ enough to make Keith moan even louder. He knew Keith was close, but he wouldn’t give it to him quite yet. 

Wrapping a hand around Keith’s dick, Shiro stroked it slowly, starting at the base, dragging his fingers up the length to cup the head, thumb rubbing gently around the hole. Keith’s back arched, crying out as his orgasm came _so close—_

Until Shiro’s hand moved away from that spot, trailing up Keith’s sweaty abdomen in a soothing motion.

Keith’s chest heaved with gasps, glaring up at Shiro. Between his blushed cheeks and trembling body, Keith did not appear particularly threatening.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me.”

Shiro did not immediately respond but was fascinated by Keith’s lean frame, tracing the hard muscles with featherlight fingers. Shiro kissed below Keith’s ear, “Believe me, _baby,_ ” he finally murmured as he flicked a nipple, making Keith’s breath hitch, “I’m at my limit, too.”

“Then will you make me cum already,” Keith growled.

Biting Keith’s jugular, Shiro tempted, “You’re forgetting something.”

“Oh my God,” Keith begged, “Please, _please_ please just _let me cum!”_

Placing a quick peck on his nose, Shiro relented, “Alright. I’ll give it to you.”

Shiro’s hand finally returned to Keith’s dick, quickly jerking him off. Moans spilled from Keith’s mouth, unable to hold back any longer. Shiro no longer kept the slow pace but found himself eagerly rutting into Keith, his thrusts growing uneven with the coming orgasm.

Shiro heard Keith’s Sharp intake of breath and knew he was finally releasing. Keith’s body seemed to sigh, the long-awaited orgasm relaxing the tension and pent-up frustration he had to manage for the past few hours.

Knowing the euphoria of the climax was tampering his inhibitions but unable to fight the rushing emotions, Keith blurted out desperately, “Shiro—I, _ah,_ I love you. I love you so much. I’ve always loved you—” He cut off his words with a cry, cum spilling onto his uniform. His abdomen twitched and shuddered until he was through. Shiro rode out through Keith’s orgasm until he was spent and oversensitive.

Through his moans, Shiro panted out, “I love you too Keith, God, I love you.” Soon Shiro’s own orgasm racked his body, filling Keith with a few short, low moans.

Their shuddering bodies intertwined, Shiro pulled Keith close and they settled back onto the chair. Keith sat curled against Shiro’s chest, body trembling. Soon their heartbeats slowed, and they simply basked in the afterglow.

Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, pushing back the silver locks plastered against his forehead. Keith searched Shiro’s face with a distant look. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Keith whispered,

“Thank you.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows, a quizzical expression crossing his face. “Why are you thanking me?”

Glancing sheepishly at Shiro, Keith said, “Uh, well, I just took up your work time. Sorry.”

Shiro shook his head. “Don’t ever apologize, Keith. If anything, I’m the one who needs to. I promise I’ll manage my time better and make time for you. For us.” He caressed Keith’s scarred cheek before their lips met once again.

In the dimly lit room, they continued to hold each other, kissing slowly. And that’s how their days would pass—together. A routine neither could ever abandon.


End file.
